


A Run of Bad Luck

by Ly__canthrope



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/pseuds/Ly__canthrope
Summary: Does Dani ever catch a break in regards to injuries? No, no he does not.





	A Run of Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).



Something always happens when you don’t attend a race; maybe an injury, a fight, the race of a lifetime - it doesn’t matter what happens, something always happens. You’d expect the drama to occur later in the season, perhaps in the second leg of the season when every championship point matters but you don’t expect it in Argentina, not in the second round. 

Your heart faltered when you heard the news; crash, hospital, Dani. Your eyes close as you hang your head in your hands, body aching for him because it has happened again, another injury, another few weeks from racing and one step further away from that precious championship. You blame work for your absence at the track, your employers asking you to come in over the weekend despite n/a’ing every race weekend. They claimed it was ‘important’ and it definitely rivals your idea what is and is not important, your boyfriend taking precedence. Without any regret or considerable thought, you leave work early that afternoon, giving a brief and rushed explanation as to why you have to leave before your shift ends before hurrying out the door, heading to the hospital in Geneva that Dani always goes to for surgery. He is so well known there because of his extensive list of injuries that the staff have a filing cabinet for him and you don’t know whether to laugh at how comical it is or grieve because it shows just how much he keeps getting hurt. 

You only realise that you are one of the last people to find out of Dani’s accident because you arrive in the hospital and the nurse tells you that Dani has already had the surgery on his wrist and he is in his room waiting to have the injury casted. You already know why you are one of the last to know, knowing Dani is quite upset with the whole ordeal and with the time zones between Argentina and Switzerland you would be asleep whilst he flies over. Thanking the nurse after she gives you the directions you seek you begin to navigate down the corridors, heart pounding with each step and you want to rush down the hallways to get to him quicker but there is public etiquette and you, in your typical fashion, are most likely get injured as well. 

Dani is found in the room that the nurse told you but he doesn’t notice your presence immediately and gives you a few seconds to stand by the door and take him in. He seems to have escaped any bruises, something you are thankful for because you aren’t sure you could stomach such sickening marks, but his entire body language screams devastation. Dani Pedrosa may be a man of few words but how he holds himself speaks a thousand words and all you can see expressed through his physicality is pain and disappointment. His figure seems so small in the large bed, face downcasted and a shadow overlays him, weighing him down like a heavy burden. Dani is fiddling with his necklace, a secret habit that usually occurs behind closed doors and it represents the extremity of his nerves. 

You take a step forward into the room and speak softly,   
“Dani”. 

He slowly raises his head, dull eyes meeting yours and so many expressions shine through; guilt, distress, disappointment, relief and even anger. You give him a small smile, just enough to soothe the hurt he is experiencing and Dani begins to relax just the slightest with you in the room. He is relieved to have you here, growing antsy and becoming lost in his own grief and you are his lighthouse, guiding him from the shadows of his mind. 

“Oh, babe…” you murmur when you reach his bedside, tugging the chair that sits beside the bed closer so you can lean up against the bed frame and peer up at the man. 

“Are you okay?”. It’s your main concern, not about the injury but about him. Is he okay mentally? Emotionally? You see how much it affects him every single time he gets injured and you share his pain. 

He nods, “Yeah, I’m fine babe” but you can hear the dejected tone and you quirk an eyebrow, eliciting a chuckle from the Spaniard and it is a solace to hear some happiness. Dani can only return a shrug, a small smile now spread across his lips and he sighs as he gathers his thoughts and words. 

“I’m tired of it... Every season there just has to be something” he says bleakly, leaning his head against the pillow as he looks up at the ceiling, becoming suddenly fascinated by the bland roof. 

“And it’s only the second race” he grumbles, eyes falling back on you to find you watching him, your full attention focused on him and his thoughts and love blooms in his chest, spreading warmth through his being because he knows that despite anything, you are his constant and you will always be there waiting and listening. 

“But it means that you still have the rest of the season to fight” you protest.

“I’ll be weaker, recovering and so many points behind”. He whines and you are tempted to make the comparison between him and a 7-year-old child who thinks it’s the end of the world but you know Dani would never sink down to that level. You only smile up at him, fingers coming out to trace over his and Dani closes his eyes at the gentle touch. 

“You can come back from anything Dani, you have done so in the past and I have every faith that you can do it this year. You’ll heal and you’ll come back swinging because you, my love, are a fighter”

An involuntary smile comes across Dani’s face at your sweet words, a sucker for your honey coated words and you always know exactly what to say to him, to pull him from the depths of his mind and reassure him that it is not the end of the world. He remains silent as he convinces himself that this is only a slight setback, an obstacle to overcome and he will overcome this. But his thoughts get broken when soft lips touch his skin, brushing over his injured wrist and his eyes fly open to find you leaning over, placing tenders over his wounds. You peer up at him through your eyelashes, a gentle smile flashing as you don’t stop your ministrations until every inch of his lower arm has been touched by your lips. Dani worries his bottom lip between his teeth as you make your way up his arm, never stopping in planting kisses across the expansion of his bicep, over the collarbone that has caused him previous pain and you finish your journey with your lips hovering over his. 

There is a pause, heavy eye contact and Dani becomes acutely aware of how his chest is heaving for breath and how his heart beats rapidly and all of this is because of you. When Dani’s lips twitch and his face gravitates towards you a millimetre you give him some mercy, molding your lips to his and all Dani feels is bliss. His hands comes up to cup your face, holding you close to him as he loses himself in the gentleness of your mouth against his and all intruding thoughts and feelings that have ravaged him since his accident disappears. You pull away, only for a moment before giving him a chaste kiss before returning to your seat, a dopey smile on Dani’s face now and he looks more much relaxed than when you first laid eyes on him. 

He gives you this grateful look, mouth opening to most likely thank you but the nurse approaches before he can speak the words. She announces that it is time for him to get the cast fitted and waits as Dani slides from the bed, you grab his uninjured hand and interlace your fingers and the couple follows the nurse down the corridors into a new section of the hospital. You make small talk with Dani and doctor who applies the plaster to your boyfriend's arm, making a few jokes, “I think I will have to wrap you up in bubble wrap, mister”, to ease the stagnant atmosphere and it fills you with satisfaction when you hear peals of laughter from Dani. There is that annoying span of time where you have to wait for the plaster to dry and there isn’t much you can do to fill the gap so Dani asks questions about your weekend, about work and there is only so much you can tell him; work is work and you hate that you didn’t get to spend that time with him. However you did tell him about some workplace gossip to lighten the mood and Dani laughs, jests and his mood seems buoyant. 

The doctor comes back after 20 minutes, telling you both that the cast is hardened enough to endure movement but to be careful with it as it won’t completely dry out until 24 to 48 hours have passed. You thank him and you both begin to leave the ward but you get distracted when you are passing reception, telling Dani to take a seat in a nearby chair and you waltz up to the desk. He can tell that you are up to something, recognising that glint in your eye that appears when you are up to mischief and his suspicions are confirmed when the nurse behind the desk laughs with you and you come back with a beaming grin. You kneel down in front of him, adjusting his arm so it rests comfortably on his lap and he finally sees the marker in your hand and he laughs. You peer up at him with a smirk before focusing on the cast in front of you, your tongue poking out as you concentrate and Dani takes the time to watch you adoringly, heart swelling and he is curious to see what you are writing. 

Fall down, get back up stronger

Despite the cliche quote, it means the world to Dani and you surround the message with love hearts. He thinks that you are done but you move to a different space on the plaster, a smirk dancing on your lips as you write one last thing and when you are finished you rest back on your heels, looking up at him expectantly. 

Completed obsessed and adoringly in love with Y/N

A laugh bubbles up from his chest, a smile curling on his lips and Dani shakes his head, bending down to kiss you and murmurs a “thank you” against your lips. He offers you a hand, pulling you up to your feet and wraps an arm around your waist. 

“Come on my wounded Samurai, let’s get you home”

He smiles at your words, pressing a kiss to your temple with hope growing in his chest and he believes, no he knows that he will bounce back from this.


End file.
